


No love

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Wick (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Burns, Caleb literally goes from 'I'm gonna kill u' to 'Friend? Friend? Friend?', Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Murder, Poem alterations, Sam looks a bit like the Weaver's mom, They/It Sam, more notable in Juniper Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: Caleb learned very early on that no one should be trusted, not even your own family.This human... it looked like his mother.... but at the same time... it didn't.There is truly no love in this world... at least, not for the damned like him....AKA Turnip decides "fuck it" and writes about his theory.
Relationships: IT'S JUST FRIENDSHIP IT'S JUST FRIENDSHIP, Sam & Caleb
Kudos: 9





	No love

_ Under the wide and starry sky _

_ Dig the grave and let me lie _

…

Footsteps resounded against an earthen lair. 

_ His  _ earthen lair.

The one that he had dug himself, after his mother and Benny buried him alive.

Hah. Alive. Funny, he didn’t have a memory of what that was like, which made it easier to distance himself from all of those who were swallowed by the dark. The other children of the forest did remember, however. Occasionally, he could hear them talk about their memories.

Their mother was downright awful to Tim and Tom, locking them out of the house then burning it to the ground with them in it. Lillian seemed to care about him so much, oftentimes trying to talk with him, and helping him hunt.

There were many questions he wanted to ask about his life before. He knew his name, Caleb, and that he was a 9 year old athlete, but nothing else. What did his parents think of him? What could’ve caused the insatiable hunger inside of him? 

Why did mother and Benny kill him?

...

_ “Benny, what’s wrong? It’s just me!” _

_ Fear. That’s all he felt at the moment. Unending fear. He rarely felt this scared, ever. _

_ “You are not my brother. You are a demon, and should be cast back into the hellfire you came from. Mother is never wrong. I can't believe I trusted you.” _

_ He began to run, like Lillian did once she got outside from the fire. That was all he could do, before tripping and falling into a shallow grave. _

_ He just didn’t understand Benny's hatred. _

_ His last few moments of life were watching the 2 remains of his broken family tossing dirt on his thin, corpse-like body. _

_ “Murderer.” _

…

_ My mother, she killed me, _

_ My brother, he hid my corpse _

_ My hatred, a comfort for I _

_ Gathered all my bones as they may lie, _

_ Tied them in a soft singed scarf, _

_ And laid them beneath the juniper tree to rest _

…

There was no love in the world for the damned like him.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him.

Good.

Bursting from the earth, Caleb let out a raspy scream, and attacked the living one, knocking it onto one of the many trees behind it.

The human wrapped its arms tightly around its chest as he let out scratch after scratch, mauling the flesh and the cloth wrapped tightly around its bones. 

Bones. Tough, brittle things holding up the sweet and meaty flesh his body craved. They were only a barrier that could not be passed, only broken.

The scent of charred flesh covered up the precious scent of blood. The only reason that he knew what that smelled like because Tim's Bandages were occasionally changed, and he was the little delivery boy due to his speed.

Did this human have burns like Tim?

Slamming his claws on its bandaged up hand caused something unexpected from the human, who hadn’t even spoken before, to his limited knowledge.

A scream. Loud and crystal clear. It startled Caleb, causing him to scamper back from his prey.

The human quickly curled into a tight, impenetrable ball, sobbing its mud colored eyes out.

This behavior reminded him of Tom…

The poor boy lost his favorite thing, his old rattle, due to the last human who came. When he realized that none of them were able to find it, unlike the other items lost, he began to cry exactly like this. The only one able to comfort him was his twin, Tim. 

Was this human like Tom? Was it missing something that it loved but couldn’t find? He could help find the trinket for it!

Crawling up to the human, he saw a small book of matches and a knocked over candle. This couldn’t be the item, it was too close, like it was holding them before it fell over. Maybe this was one of the creatures who saw better in the light, like him.

A raspy, “Hello,” left his skeletal mouth as he bumped up against the human’s arm. 

The gesture only made it sob harder. Caleb began to panic.

Why though? Why was he concerned about this human? He should be wanting to devour this kid!

But… he just couldn’t bring himself to want to hurt this kid anymore. Most victims never felt any pain. They didn’t scream, they rarely fought back, they’d just lay on the ground, motionless until he was done with them. 

This one on the other hand… it freaked out when he clawed at it. It was still freaking out now. It felt pain, and that made him feel bad. He never liked when people who looked like family were hurt.

Distant rustling. The sound of one of his brothers or his sister near. The kid didn’t seem to notice. 

No, no he couldn’t let this one die. He had to get the human out of here. It was no longer safe here. It was going to die if it stayed.

He grabbed the matchbook and the unlit candle and dropped them down into its lap. The soft, yet sudden pressure caused the human to perk up a little and stare at him.

The noises were getting louder now. It was either one of the twins, he guessed.

“Leave.” His raspy voice pleaded with the human. 

It didn’t need to be told twice, but, before getting too far, it turned back to him.

“Thanks, friend.”

Friend.

He was this human’s friend.

He burrowed back under as the twin approached, digging toward nothing in particular.

He had showed a little kindness to a human friend.

Maybe there was some love left in this cursed wood. Very hidden and highly platonic, but it was still there, with a candle and a mane of light orange hair. A friend.

…

_ “Honestly, I’ll bite. You did great out there. Even Caleb refused to attack you, that’s a first for him. But, umm… you're still dead.” _

_ “Oh.. is it okay if I stay here?” _

_ “Where else could you go? Of course you can stay!” _

_ “Friend!” _

_ “I wonder where he learned that.” _

...

_ Glad I did live, and gladly I’ll die _

_ And I was laid down, with a willing sigh _


End file.
